


RadioHuskWeek

by WholesomeHoli



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: FirstRadioShowTransmission, M/M, RadioHuskWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: Contribute to RadioHusk Week
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 194





	1. Day One: Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk is resentful about his- assumed- unrequited feelings for Alastor.

Husk could swear he never intended this to happen, but, dammit, he’d be lying. Had he’d been pinning one of Hell’s most fearsome, daunting overlords? Yes, yes he had. Next thing he knew cuddles were a norm for the two, and every day they acted domestic as hell- maybe not ‘as hell,’ but enough to raise questions. 

Charlie caught the cat demon in a turmoil of questions more than once. Husk had to admit the princess and her protective girlfriend/manger were growing on him, but the constant questions about his relationship with his boss/co-worker were starting to bug him. He’d always try to respond to the queries with an apathetic answer- one that wouldn’t deny his attraction, yet would conceal himself from the embarrassment.

Fuck, it made things harder when Alastor would watch Charlie converse with the alcoholic with intent. What the fuck did the bastard want him to say? Why would Alastor become so interested with Husk’s opinion about himself? Husk brushed the rushing thoughts away with a simple answer: Alastor is hoping Husk doesn’t love him. 

Honestly, Husk should just hit Angel Dust up when he flirts with him again. Drown out the fear of rejection with booze and sex. Damn, what a loser way to go. But that’s what he was: A nobody. A person no one would give a damn about.

Husk seemed too lost in contemplation to notice the hand resting on his shoulder. Someone gave him a simple shake, and he emerged from his thoughts to see Alastor standing with a smile. The feature on the deer demon’s face looked tight with concern and apprehensiveness. 

“Husker,” Alastor's voice was cheerful, softer than usual, and mixed with unease. “Are you alright, my friend? Perhaps a quick bit at the pub will perk you up?”

Husk frowned. He really didn’t want to deal with this right now; He was in an emotional state where he could reveal anything at the moment. 

Alastor wasn’t satisfied with the response. He looked around and hummed before coming to a decision, “You seem to be in an awful state, Husker...Will cuddling change your sour face?”   
  


Husk gave a cautionary and slow nod, and Alastor opened his arms for the cat demon to lay in. Husk responded by falling into the overlord’s chest and wrapping his arms loosely around the latter’s small waist. Alastor continued to move one arm under Husk’s armpit and to his back. The other hand rested at Husk’s neck where Alastor proceeded to scratch- earning him a purr from Husk. 

The two paid no mind to the passing hotel workers and customers. It was just them. Just the two of them standing in the bar hugging like their afterlife depended on it. Maybe Husk won’t reveal his feelings now, can’t risk losing these everyday moments, but he will eventually. You can bet on it.


	2. Day Two: To Love A Dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor remembers his first impression of Husk.

Alastor thought Husk was another idiotic demon the moment he met him. The dumbass has the nerve to challenge him:  _ the Radio Demon _ . Granted, Alastor had been the one to rile the cat demon in the first place. 

The overlord walked into a pub close to where he resided in Hell. He immediately sat at the bar, hoping to avoid social contact. He turned his head to the bartender staring at him. Alastor’s smile tightened.

A bartender raised an eyebrow, “You gonna order something?”

That question that made Alastor feel stupid. And the Radio Demon never felt stupid.

“A whiskey would suffice.”

“No problem.”

Alastor seemed taken aback at the cat demon’s politeness. More or less. The bartender was a snarky bastard. He wasn’t cowering down; he wasn’t rushing to serve the overlord’s every order; he treated him like a normal customer looking for a good drink. Alastor thought he was either brave or stupid. Nonetheless, it was endearing. As for the bartender’s feelings, he was scared as shit. The infamous Radio Demon who threatened to take Lucifer’s terf and become ruler of Hell was asking for a whiskey. 

Alastor finally got his drink and began to ask questions, “My dear, this whiskey is quite nice; pray tell, what is your name?”

The bartender spoke as he scrubbed a glass, “People me Husk.”

Alastor laughed internally as Husk intensely stared at the glass he cleaned.

“Tell me Husker: how did you get in this business?”

Husk turned his glare at the deer demon, “Why you asking? Think it’s stupid or some shit?”

“No, no, not at all! Just a question, my friend!”

Husk gave a short, low hum before speaking, “I lived in a casino when I was alive. As soon as I learned that I was in Hell, I tried to find a decent job. Can’t be too sure in this afterlife.”

“You slay me my dear!” Alastor’s smile softened, and he chuckled. 

The corners of Husk’s mouth turned up. The two continued to talk until a hand was on the deer demon’s shoulder. Alastor’s eyes widened and his grin tightened. A low, but noticeable radio frequency emitted from the Radio Demon. He turned his head to face the hand’s owner: A toothy demon dressed in a biker's jacket. 

“That’s my seat.” The demon spat.

“Apologies, my good sir, I wasn’t aware that you were a regular.”

“And I wasn’t aware they let bitches like you in here.” The demon’s grip tightened, “So why dontcha hit the fucking road before things get ugly.”

Alastor stood and brushed the demon’s hand away in disgust, “You really are an  **idiot** !”

The radio frequency began to increase in pitch, and Alastor form began to change into a shape that caused those in the bar to back away. Alastor stepped closer to the offensive demon.

**“If you ever bother me again, I can assure you that I will rip your spine out, shove it down your throat; throw you so far in the deepest hole in Hell you’d be screaming for months; and when others finally have found your body, all they’d find would be your spine!”** Alastor stood so close that the demon’s back was against the wall.

“Hey!” 

Alastor turned his head to see Husk with a sour expression.

“Both of you, back the fuck off!” The cat demon swifty flew to the riving duo. He stuck a finger against the un-named demon’s chest, “I get that you’re a patron here or some shit, but the guy was being fucking polite. Don’t go around causing goddamn drama or else we ain’t serving you here. Am I fucking clear!”

The demon nodded.

“Then get the hell out.”

The demon spent no time getting out.

Husk turned his head to Alastor, “You!” He walked over the deer demon, “I understand that you’re an bloodthirsty overlord who only enjoys the suffering of others, but as long as you’re in my bar, you won’t threaten a single goddamn person in here. Got it!”

Alastor smiled. This Husk was a dumbass, but his give-no-fucks attitude drew the deer demon closer. He gave an affirmative nod.

“Good, now you owe me solid. Help me clean this mess you made.”

Damn, this cat was growing on him.


	3. Day Three: You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor feels a little touch starved.

Alastor walked around the hotel’s front entrance. His eyes caught the bar where Husk was hard at work; he quipped a smile in Husk’s direction. The cat demon returned it with a small grin of his own before paying attention to the needs of those at the bar. 

Alastor’s smile drooped slightly. The hotel served as an enjoyable source of entertainment, yet the deer demon missed being able to have moments with just his Husker. Nowadays, It was just work, work, work and busy, busy, busy. Alastor was touch starved to say the least. He didn’t like being touch starved. He didn’t want others to touch him- even Charlie’s taps on the shoulder threw him off his rhythm. Yet, this was new. He never felt this need for contact until he took up helping manage the hotel. 

An idea flew into his mind: steal Husk away, and go do some random shit. As a key member of the hotel crew, he could do whatever he’d want without consequence… Well not exactly true. Charlie would have an issue with that ordeal; Vaggie would have more than a few complaints about the action. Alastor assured himself that it would be worth it and that nothing major would happen, so he hauled Husk out of the bar; the cat demon protested against Alastor’s tug, but allowed the other demon to drag him along. 

Once the two were out of earshot, Alastor placed his hands tightly on Husk’s shoulder and explained his current situation. “I require cuddles.” Rather bluntly may I add.

Husk brushed the demon’s hands off,“What? why?” Husk’s eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms. 

“I believe I have what Angel Dust calls ‘touch starve.’” 

“You… Touch starved?” Husk asked. His body relaxed slightly when Alastor nodded. The cat demon sighed, “Al, buddy, I’m working. Can we do this when I’m off the clock?” 

“No, I require cuddles now.”

“Al.”

“Just a few minutes, Husker, then you’re free to go.”

Husk gave a low sigh, “Alright, 15 minutes then I’m back at my bar.”

“Deal, my friend.” Alastor stuck out a hand.

“No deals.” Husk frantically shook his head. “I’m not doing deals anymore with you. They always put me in situations I don’t want to be in.”

“Just take my hand, Husk.”


	4. Day Four: You Complete Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Husk notice that they need each other.

Husk always felt like Alastor was that missing half he didn’t have in the afterlife. The Radio Demon provided him with entertainment that Hell was vacant of. Days of sitting at a bar it supplied some interesting days, but when Al stepped into his life, everthing was a fucking party. His creepy radio laugh soon felt natural to the cat demon; even the Radio Demon’s certain affairs gave Husk a laugh now. Husk didn’t want to call him his goddamn soulmate, but it sure felt like it. 

Alastor discovered that Husk was a wonderful partner for his plans to corrupt Hell with his madness. Husk listened to him; he’d easily put up with Alastor’s shit; and, damn, Husk could be a pretty powerful demon when he’d like to be. It was easy to enjoy the afterlife with his friend- well it was easy before as well. What could he say? Husker gave him that spark that catered warmth in this hellish wasteland.

They both understood that they needed each other- that they completed each other. 


	5. Day 5: You're Scaring Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's at it again.

Husk aimlessly wandered through the hotel- something he did whenever business was slow. Fuck, today felt too slow. Usually when things were slow going, Alastor grabbed Husk, and the two would high-tail out of there. But there was no Alastor there. Shit, there was no Angel Dust there to flirt with the cat demon. Come to think of it… There was no one in the hotel. Husk blankly stared at the doors. Where in Hell could they be? 

As is on cue, a high pitched shriek came from outside. Husk’s ears twitched and his nose crinkled. His wings bristled and flapped. He shuffled over to the door; he took a deep breath before placing his paws on the door handle. He swung the door open to see the red sky above Hell. Only that the atmosphere was painted in reds and greens and demonic symbols that could only match one person: Alastor. What the fuck was he doing?!

Husk’s eagle eyes shifted to the forming crowd. He made out Angel’s tall shape among the other demons, and ran to where the hotel staff was. All eyes seemed to be staring up to the sky in udder fear. 

He grabbed Charlie by the shoulders and immediately quizzed her, “Where the fuck is Al?” 

She didn’t say anything. Her highness’s hand was still holding her girlfriend’s hand for dear life. She kept her eyes glued to the sky with wide panicked eyes. Husk turned his head in the direction Charlie was gawking at. 

His eyes widened and his wings twitched. A large, smiling wendigo-like figure hovered in the tainted air. He was deck in red; green light sparked in his right hand. Fuck, his famillar static laugh sent chills down Husk’s spine. The creepy demon turned his head to the crowd where Husk stood. The laughter stopped for a moment, and Husk could swear the Radio Demon eye contact with him before he went back to his horrid tasks. 

After a few seconds of staring and listening to the horror of the scene, Husk released Charlie from his death grip and flapped his wings. He shuffled his feet and jumped. As he flew away, people whispered and shouted for him to leave the Radio Demon alone- even Niffty shouted at him to stop. Husk sighed.  _ The kid has never seen Al like this; I’m the only one who knows how to stop him and his dumbass.  _ Husk stopped in mid-air and treaded the gravity and wind with his wings; his body was behind Alastor and he hoped he was at eye-level with the demon. 

“Hey, asshole!” Husk yelled. That earned a few gasps. 

The wendigo demon turned around with a grin, “Husker! Glad you could make it! I’m just taking out a few outliers! Those who have wronged you and I!” 

“Shut up, Al! I don’t wanna hear it.” Husk hissed, “You’re starting shit that is frightening Niffty. You gotta stop it!” 

“Why should I? This is entertainment! The world suffering by my hand! The screams of those who deserve more than Hell!”

“Al, I know you can be creepy as shit, but you’re scaring me.” 

“I-!... I’m what?” Alastor’s voice dropped to a low hum.

“You’re… you’re scaring me… You’re scaring Niffty too. We finally get our life on a sort-of steady trail, and you’re trying to murder everything and anything you see.” Husk’s lip quivered. Damn, he didn’t want this. “Stop this, please. Don’t scoop done to this level. Be that adorable, annoying dumbass that I know.”

Alastor froze. His hands lost their green sparks, his antlers shortened to their usual stubs, and his body relaxed into a more fitting look. Because of this transformation and, well, shock, Alastor seemed to lose his grip in the air. He started to fall, but Husk caught him in time. He held him by the shoulders before pulling him into a hug. 

“You’re okay, Al. I’m okay. Niffty’s okay. We’re okay.” Husk kept the skinny demon close.

“Did I really scare Niffty?” 

Husk faced Alastor. Al’s face was unreadable; his mouth a thin line. Crap, that face looked even scarier than the show Alastor just performed. 

“How about we, meaning you, me, and Niffty, go do something together; you can ask her yourself?” 

Alastor nodded and climbed onto Husk’s back. The cat demon flew down to the crowd- in which they cleared a path for the demons. Husk ignored the stares as he walked to Niffty. She was standing by Angel Dust- holding his hand. Damn, Angel could be a good caretaker when he’d want to be. Husk felt Alastor dig his head into the nape of his neck as he stuck his hand out for Niffty to take. 

“Come on, kid. Let’s go do something. Just you, me, and Al.”

Niffty  reluctantly looked to Alastor, “Nothing’s going to happen, right?” 

“Don’t worry, Niffter, I calmed him down. Besides, I won’t let anything happen to either of you two. Alright?” 

Niffty nodded before taking Husk’s hand. Husk wrapped his arms around the cyclops demon before flying up into the sky to find a good perch for the three of them.


	6. Why Are You Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Alastor's little tantrum (You're Scaring Me).

Husk, Alastor, and Niffty were currently flying through Hell’s atmosphere. Well, Husk was the one flying; Alastor laid on Husk’s back and Niffty was perched in Husk’s arms. Husk flapped as he searched for a perfect place to overlook Hell. Alastor finally decided to break the peaceful silence. 

“Niffty.” 

Niffty turned her head to see Alastor. 

“I apologize if I scared you; that was not my intention.” 

Niffty gave a large smile, “I forgive you, Al.” Alastor grinned at her. “I know you’d never hurt me or Husk.”

With that sentence, Niffty snuggled closer into Husk’s soft chest, and Alastor leaned over Husk’s shoulder. 

“Are we there yet?” Asked Alastor.

“Jesus, Al!” Husk jumped, “We’ll get there when we get there!” 

Alastor gave a soft, annoyed hum. Husk saw a rooftop with plenty of room and no way for others to enter; he landed on the roof and let Niffty down from his arms while Alastor slid off Husk’s back and sat on the floor. Husk followed suit and sat by the deer demon. Niffty ran up to the two and sat in Husk’s lap; the cat demon quickly curled the cyclops demon in his arms. Alastor tapped Husk’s shoulder and spread his legs and patted the ground in between. Husk understood and laid in Alastor’s lap with Niffty encased in his arms; Alastor petted the cat demon’s head.

“Husker, I apologize for my previous actions.”

“Don’t sweat it, Al. Just one question: why?”

“I… overheard some chumps talking badly about you and Niffty. They called you a failure and Niffty a… a slut. Usually I don’t care about rumors, but today I felt justice.” 

Husk huffed a small laugh, and dangled his legs over the rooftop’s edge. “I appreciate the sentiment, Al.” 

“I suppose I’ve been missing some quality time with my favorite demons.” 

Husk pulled Niffty closer to his chest and turned 90 degrees, so his legs were on top of Alastor’s. “So what you’re saying is that you need more bonding time.” 

“Yes, I believe so.” Husk smiled. “I think I can arrange that. How about every Friday is a date night?” 

“Date night?” 

“If you’re okay with that.” 

“I’m okay with anything if it’s with you.” 

Husk snuggled into Alastor’s chest with a smile. “Alastor, I… there’s been something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

“Well, while we’re spilling our guts.” Alastor laughed at his joke.

Husk gave a low awkward chuckle and held Niffty closer. “Hah, yeah… Al, look, whatever I say and do won’t ruin our relationship, right?”

“Of course, my dear.” Alastor placed a hand on Husk’s wing. He furrowed his brows, “Why?”

“Al, I think I’m in love with you.” Husk held Niffty tighter when he felt Alastor’s hand leave his wing.

“You… you what.”

  
  
“I’m in love with you.” Husk shifted away.

“Husk… I still appreciate you, and I still want you in my afterlife.” Alastor pulled him in a hug. “We can try, if that makes you happy; however, you must understand that I won’t be able to provide what most relationships have.”   
  
“I understand plenty. It’s just nice to get that off my chest.”

With that, Husk leaned into Alastor’s hug with Niffty cooing in his arms.


	7. Perfect Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk's late to the date and Alastor is a smug bastard about it.

“Hey, Huskie~” 

Husk lifted his head to see Angel Dust smiling at him over the bar. The spider demon gave a sly grin, and he puffed his chest out- him and his stupid ego. 

“I told you not to call me that; also, on a personal note, I ain’t interested.” Husk rolled his eyes and proceeded to shift away from the performer. 

“Believe me, baby, I would  _ love  _ to hook up, but it seems that you’re busy at the moment.” 

“What are you… what are you on about?” Husk looked back in confusion. 

“Well, it’s Friday isn’t it?” Angel laughed. 

“Ah, shit!” The cat demon jumped over the bar and grabbed Angel’s shoulders. “Do you know where they are?” 

“Cool ya tits, Huskie. They’re just in Al’s room.” 

Husk quickly thanked the spider demon and high-tailed out of the lobby- all the while yelling “shit” over and over again. 

“Have fun!” Angel shouted. The spider sighed with a smile, “He’s in so much trouble.” 

Husk ran through the halls- panting because of how winded he was. 

“Husk!” Charlie yelled to him as he passed by, “Aren’t you supposed to be with Al-” 

“No time, your highness!” 

Maybe brushing off his boss wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but, fuck it, he was late. He finally came across Al’s room and opened the door. Alastor sat on his bed, with Niffty in his lap, performing a little light show in his hands. The two looked up to Husk with pursed lips and amused expressions. 

“You’re late.” Alastor smiled. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” 

Niffty stood up and walked to Husk; she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed. “It’s alright; as long as you got a game planned.” 

Oh, shit, right. It was his turn for game-night. It didn’t help that Alastor wore a shit-eating grin. 

“I was thinking Poker or something.” 

Niffty was quick to agree. However, Alastor rolled his eyes at Husk’s lame idea, and with a flick of his wrist, a poker table materialized out of thin air, chips and all. The three gathered around and sat- well, Niffty had to stand on her high chair. Husk found it adorable. Husk grabbed the deck of cards and shuffled them around. 

Alastor leaned to Husk, so Niffty couldn’t hear, “You forgot didn’t you, dearest?” 

“Maybe I did; maybe I didn’t.” 

Alastor smiled impatiently, “Husker.” 

“Alright, I forgot. Happy now, asshole?” 

Alastor pulled the cat demon into a side hug, “I knew it! Oh, love, you thought you could hide!” 

The deer demon began to laugh and soon Husk joined in with him. 

Niffty giggled and asked, “What’s so funny?” 

Alastor wiped a tear away and patted the cyclops demon’s head, “Oh nothing, dearie. Now let’s play some Poker now, shall we?”


End file.
